Weird Science
Weird Science (Movie) German Title: L.I.S.A. – Der helle Wahnsinn Italian Title: La donna esplosiva French Tittle: Une créature de rêve Spanish Title: Ciencia Loca (Latin America) / La mujer explosiva (Spain) Airdate: August 02, 1985 'Plot' The film takes place in the fictitious Chicago suburb of Shermer, Illinois. Two high school nerds, Gary Wallace (Anthony Michael Hall) and Wyatt Donnelly (Ilan Mitchell-Smith), are pantsed by school bullies Ian (Robert Downey, Jr.) and Max (Robert Rusler). Later on, at Wyatt's house, the boys have the house to themselves for the weekend. Inspired by the 1931 version of Frankenstein, which the boys watch on TV, they decide to create a "perfect" woman on their home computer (a Memotech MTX512). When their computer reaches its computing capacity, the boys decide to hack into a government mainframe for more processing power and data storage capacity. As a finishing touch they connect a Barbie doll to Wyatt's computer through a series of wires and electrodes. At the exact moment they hit "enter" to execute the computer program, a lightning bolt strikes the house leading to a series of fringe science occurrences. When the smoke clears a beautiful woman (Kelly LeBrock) emerges from Wyatt's bathroom. Her first words are "So, what would you little maniacs like to do first?" In addition to being totally devoted to them, the woman has superhuman abilities, such as memory manipulation, molecular manipulation, and reality warping. The boys are too intimidated to take advantage of the obvious opportunities presented, as is shown when they keep their jeans on while showering with her. Realizing the boys need to lower their inhibitions, she transforms their outfits and then takes them out in a pink 1959 Cadillac convertible that she conjured up. The boys name her Lisa. Lisa takes them to a blues club. The trio end up ingratiating themselves to the staff and some of the regulars, in part with the help of alcohol. As they head home, Lisa asks Wyatt about his older brother, Chet (Bill Paxton), who extorts blackmail money from him in exchange for withholding information from their parents, as shown when he brings a drunk Gary home past Wyatt's curfew. After putting Gary to bed, Wyatt shares a series of increasingly passionate kisses with Lisa. At a shopping mall, Gary and Wyatt, finally feeling secure after their time with Lisa, are humiliated once again by Ian and Max, who dump an Icee onto them in front of the whole mall, upsetting their own girlfriends, Deb (Suzanne Snyder) and Hilly (Judie Aronson). Ian and Max then spot Lisa on the escalator and abandon the girls to run after her. When they catch up with her, she invites them to a party at Wyatt's. Gary then pulls up in a black Porsche 928 and he, Wyatt, and Lisa leave together, to Ian and Max's chagrin. The milquetoast Wyatt begs Lisa to cancel a planned party, but she refuses, pointing out that it will lead to the popularity that he and Gary want. She then picks up Gary at his house, but when Gary's parents, Al (Britt Leach) and Lucy (Barbara Lang), object to Gary going out with a woman Lisa's age, Lisa manipulates their memories so that Lucy forgets the incident and Al forgets he has a son. Back at the house the party begins. Gary and Wyatt, too intimidated to socialize at first, lock themselves in the bathroom. Deb and Hilly meet Gary and Wyatt in the bathroom and are surprised to discover that they, not Lisa, are the party hosts. Max and Ian encounter Lisa and make a pass at her. She refuses, explaining that she "belongs" to Gary and Wyatt. Ian and Max then scheme to offer Gary and Wyatt permission to date their own girlfriends in exchange for dating Lisa, leading Gary and Wyatt to explain how they created her and an attempt to recreate the process in Wyatt's bedroom with the computer follows. They forget, however, to connect the computer to the Barbie doll, instead leaving it clamped to a Time magazine on whose cover is a Pershing medium-range ballistic missile. As soon as the machine starts up, the kitchen turns blue, a picture of Wyatt's parents starts dancing, the chimney proceeds to suck up all the furniture in the living room and launch it into a lake out back, and the "Weird Science" song starts playing. The missile, like Lisa, becomes real and ends up emerging in the middle of Wyatt's bedroom from underground. When Gary and Wyatt are dejected by this, Lisa decides to provoke a confrontation in order to spur them to stand up for themselves. She conjures a group of mutant bikers to disrupt the party. At first the bikers intimidate and humiliate Gary and Wyatt, but after they accost Deb and Hilly, Gary and Wyatt stand up to the mutants, mainly because they realize they are Lisa's creation. Everyone present, including Deb and Hilly, are impressed by the boys. After the mutant bikers apologize and leave the house, the boys and girls end up pairing off, Gary with Deb and Wyatt with Hilly. Early the next morning, Chet returns from spending the night out and is angry at the state of the house. Lisa tells Gary and Wyatt to take Deb and Hilly home. Gary and Wyatt take the girls home, each guy sharing a kiss with his new girlfriend. Lisa confronts Chet, telling him that he will no longer threaten or extort money from Wyatt. Lisa then transforms Chet into a squat, grotesque creature, humbling him enough to apologize to Wyatt. Gary and Wyatt talk to Lisa, who understands that the boys now have girlfriends, which is all that she wanted for them. After saying goodbye, Lisa disappears in a puff of smoke and the damage to the house and Chet's transformation is reversed just in time for the return of Wyatt's parents from Cincinnati, Ohio. In the epilogue, a group of high school students hear their new gym teacher's whistle. When their teacher turns out to be Lisa, the entire class of boys faint and Lisa winks to the viewer. Weird Science (TV Series) French Title: Code Lisa Spanish Title: Una chica explosiva (Spain) / Ciencia Loca (Latin America) 'Plot' The series follows the adventures of Gary Wallace (John Mallory Asher) and Wyatt Donnelly (Michael Manasseri), two socially inept high school students in an unspecified town in California (unlike the movie, which was set in Illinois). Together, using Wyatt's computer, they try to create a computer simulation of a perfect woman in order to practice communicating with women. However, a freak lightning storm brings the computer simulation to life, creating a real woman named Lisa (Vanessa Angel) – a drop-dead gorgeous genius with the powers of a "magic genie". The show followed in the tradition of 1960s fantasy sitcoms like Bewitched and I Dream of Jeannie, combining a sitcom format with supernatural stories. In the pilot episode, Gary claims that creating Lisa is possible because he "saw it in a John Hughes movie", referring to the original Weird Science movie. 'Episode List' Category:Live Action Category:English Live Action Category:1980-1989 Category:1990-1999 Category:Weird Science Page